


I’ll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise...

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel halfbreeds, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Marriage, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey is a vampire in the notorious vampire gang, the Ways. He has fallen in love with a human and they decide to run away to get married. This is their journey.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The pale moonlight shone through the cracked window of a house. This house belonged to one of the most notorious families of vampires. Ever since vampires had begun to feed on the innocent beings of their town, special security had been implemented in an attempt to thin their numbers. Vampires were forced into hiding, well, not all of them.

“You sure you’re going to make it there okay?” a vampire with shoulder length black hair asked.

“Yes, Gerard. I’m sure. He won’t be late.” the other vampire in the room replied. This one had straightened brown hair and glasses.

“What if I never see you again, Mikey?” Gerard asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll see me again, I promise.” Mikey replied, pulling his brother into a hug. 

“I just want you to know how proud I am of you, I wish you the best of lucky baby bro...” Gerard added.

“Thank you... and I’m not that little, only by a couple hundred years.” Mikey said, fiddling with the engagement ring on his finger

“I guess you should be off then, don’t want to catch any sunlight... do invite me over sometime?” Gerard said, speaking a secret code to the window to release it.

“Of course! Thank you for helping me out, I love you big bro.” and with that, the younger vampire escaped into the night, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.  
————————————————  
Ray looked up at the dark night as he turned a corner and into an alleyway. A dark figure dropped from the roofs above.

“Good evening, cinnamon roll.” Ray greeted.

“And a lovely evening to you too, cupcake.” Mikey responded, wrapping his fiancé into a tight hug.

“I wasn’t late this time, are you proud of me?” Ray smiled.

“Very. I wouldn’t want the night to go to waste, especially when it’s so important.” Mikey said.

“I’ve got it all planned out... and I’ve mentally prepared myself for turning.” Ray kissed him softly.

The two remained like that for a while, the only light being the moon and distant street lights. A streetlight nearby went out, and they parted, holding hands with their backs against the brick wall of a building.

“You don’t have to turn if you don’t want to...” Mikey offered.

“I’d rather spend eternity with you than a measly human lifespan. Even if it means everything changes. You’re worth every bit of it.” Ray smiled again. 

The vampire didn’t like feeding from humans, and especially not the ones he cared about. It was going to be worth it when the two ran off to get married and lived together for ever. A sudden sound behind them made both vampire and human jump.


	2. And If The Sun Comes Up, Will It Tear The Skin Right Off Our Bones?

A group of nine vampires surrounded the two, all wearing matching cloaks. These were no ordinary vampires, these were Ways. 

“Michael. Step away from the human if you aren’t planning to eat him.” a low voice commanded him, causing the young vampire to turn towards him.

“Dad... I’m not going to eat him. How did you find me?” Mikey asked, moving in front of his fiancé protectively. 

“You weren’t hard to track down once we caught your scent. If you’re not going to eat this human, why are you near him?” Mr. Way demanded.

“I love him... and he loves me.” Ray intervened, he could sense the unease and fear from his vampire lover. 

“Vampires cannot love humans, as humans cannot love vampires. Do you really wish to break the olden laws just to be with some man?” Mr. Way questioned. The penalty for vampires who disobeyed the rules was death. 

“I was about to turn him, dad-“ Mikey started. A few vampires were getting closer to him, claws outstretched like a raven’s talons. 

Ray watched with paralyzed fear as the love of his life was grabbed sharply by four vampires much stronger than him. He could see the sun creeping over the horizon.

“W-what are you doing? Dad?” Mikey was starting to panic, as the four vampires pushed him closer to the mouth of the alleyway, where sunlight was flooding in.

Ray finally snapped out of his inability to move, lunging forward to try and help, only to be sharply pulled back by two vampires. 

“I’m sorry, son. Even we are not above the ancient laws.” Mr. Way said solemnly.

“DAD NO! PLEASE NO!! RAY HELP PLEASE!!” Mikey was screaming and the four vampires pushed him into the sunlight, holding him in place.

The lovely pale skin began to steam up, cause a cloud of mist to form around Mikey’s body. All that was heard were screams of terror and pain, the same screams Ray repeated from his own sore voicebox. The skin on the vampire was melting. Chunks of skin fell right off the bone, followed by muscle and blood vessel.

“No parent should have to do this.” Mr. Way said nonchalantly.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Ray found himself screaming at the old vampire.

By now, most of Mikey was just bloody bone, his eyes had fallen out, and his limbs were dismembering themselves. Only then did the four vampires drag him back into the safety of shade.

“Mikey... no... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Ray kept screaming. The two vampires holding him back let him go finally. He ran over to the burnt body on the ground, sobbing. He knew of only one thing he could do.

Ray took out a small pocketknife, using it to cut a deep incision into his left forearm. He no longer cared about who watched, his only thought being the one he loved. Ray raised the cut in his arm up to Mikey’s mouth, letting the red liquid pass through charred lips. The lips he so desperately wanted to kiss again.

A vampire had a constantly functioning healing ability, as long as the vampire was fed. Ray watched as Mikey’s body seemed to react to the blood reviving him. The skin began to regrow, along with every muscle fibre. Capillaries stretched everywhere like some kind of moving spiderweb, veins regrowing perfectly back into place. 

Ray noticed when Mikey’s face regrew itself, he was now actively feeding on his fiancé, though unconscious. The red eyes grew back into place, new eyelids covering them perfectly behind the glasses that remained unmoving on Mikey’s skinny face. Unwillingly, Ray cut into Mikey’s forearm and began to drink the vampire’s blood. It tasted rich and flavourful. It was a slow process, but with the replacement of human blood with vampire blood, he was starting to turn. 

A momentary blackout occurred. Ray’s eyes rolled back into his head for a split second, returning as deep, red vampire eyes, same as Mikey had. The nine vampires merely watched in silence, as one of the old rules states that they are not to interfere with the turning of a human. 

A sudden toothache caught his attention and he felt his canine teeth sharpen themselves to a point, ready to grow to fangs at will. Mikey always kept them retracted. Ray’s muscles ached as well, probably from him gaining strength.

The nine vampires still merely watched with their intense red eyes, ready to pounce the moment they were allowed to. Ray simply glanced over to a large sheet of metal, imagining a shield to get him and the love of his life to safety.

“Are you finished then?” Mr. Way grinned, his fangs shown fiercely. 

Ray tucked the still unconscious Mikey into one of his arms, carrying him with ease. He made a run for the sheet of metal, surprised at his own speed. Ray took the metal from the wall and ran with it.

“Get back here you filth!” Mr. Way shouted, chasing after them. One thing the old vampire would’ve noticed if he was paying attention was the fact that the eight vampires were not following him.

Instead, they turned the other way. The old vampire stopped to turn, turning straight towards the sun. A sickening scream pierced the air as the oldest bloodsucker finally met his maker. Ray turned around only when they were safely in the shade.


	3. We’re Hanging Out With Corpses

“Are w-we safe now?” Mikey’s small voice cut through the silence with ease. Ray immediately pulled him into a kiss, the other leaning into it.

“We’re okay, baby... they’re gone now...” Ray comforted, setting down his fiancé. 

“We must seek shelter for the daytime... I’m so tired..” Mikey requested with pleading eyes. Ray just nodded, searching for a place they could rest until they reached their destination.   
————————————————  
Gerard stared out the window, starting to see the sun come up through the thin curtains. A deep, worried feeling burrowed its way into his gut. When his ears picked up on the sound of screaming, it was instantly protective brother mode.

“Nosferatu ostium!” Gerard whispered to the windows, causing the seal on them to break. He immediately leapt down, weaving his way through dark alleys, his shoes unable to cushion the pain he received from running that fast, until reaching the origin of the scream. 

Gerard had arrived just in time to see his father burnt alive in a wide road. He almost wanted to celebrate, his father had been mistreating him and his brother for hundreds of years. Snapping him out of his thoughts was the sharp sound of a metal sheet being set down.

With precision, the vampire stepped over the burnt mess of his father, using the fold-up parasol he always carried to cross the sunbathed road with ease. He reached the other side to rejoin his precious brother, and an old friend of his.

“You guys seem tired...” Gerard turned their attention to him.

“Gerard!” Mikey still sounded a bit groggy, but still greeted his brother all the same.

“We’re looking for somewhere to stay until nighttime.” Ray told him, holding Mikey to prevent a cold shiver.

“I know a place, abandoned, close by. We can go there... I’m just glad you both are okay.” Gerard hugged them both tightly. 

“You mean the old factory we played around in as kids?” Mikey was genuinely intrigued and loved having his brother there.

“Mhm. It’ll keep us safe until nighttime..” Gerard helped the other two to their feet, leading them to the old factory.

The factory had an old smell to it, as it used to make paint. The three vampires settled down in a corner, huddled tightly. Mikey fell asleep first, resting his head on Ray’s shoulder. Gerard fell asleep later, leaning on his brother. Ray eventually fell asleep after them.

Around an hour later, the shuffling of footsteps echoed through the empty factory, it sounded like a large group. Gerard awoke from his slumber, nudging the other two awake. In the safety of the building, their night vision eyes worked immediately to stare down the group of eight cloaked vampires. 

“What the hell do you guys want?!” Gerard shouted protectively, moving in front of his brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

“Woah, chill! We’re not here to hurt you, prince.” one of the vampires stepped forward, he appeared to be the leader despite his short height.

“You fuckers were there when my baby brother was burning alive and didn’t fucking help!” Gerard still shouted, clearly agitated.

The short vampire uncloaked himself. He had short black hair that dangled over his face, two x marks had been drawn over his eyes. He held out two bags of blood from the usual donors they went to, seeing as Mikey refused to hunt.

“Frank Iero, nice to meet you all. We wanted to help you three. I wish to accompany you on your journey.” Frank put the blood bags on the ground, nudging them close to the three huddled in the corner.

“You’re helping us? After you guys nearly killed my fiancé?” Ray sounded more confused than anything.

“Terribly sorry about that, we were all deathly afraid of crossing his dad. We saw in that moment genuine love, and something switched in us. At first it didn’t seem like you guys were really in love, but the fact that you turned for him was just fucking amazing.” Frank explained. The vampires behind him all brought up a blood bag to add to the current ones.

“We gotta ration this...” Mikey contemplated, inspecting the bag.

“I’m going with you to guard you, I know who you seek. You seek the vampire lord of the south, correct?” Frank questioned.

“Indeed. He offered us a place to stay, and he has a church for us to be officially married.” Mikey explained.

“Then eat up, you’ll need your strength. We have more waiting to be taken with us on the journey. Eat then rest, the sun’s not down yet.” Frank nudged the blood closer.

Gerard picked one up and punctured it with his teeth, drinking slowly. Mikey did the same with the one he was inspecting. Ray didn’t know how to feel and just stared at the blood.

“I know you’re new to this, but just bite and drink. Easy peasy. It tastes divine.” Frank encouraged.

Ray picked up one of the blood bags, allowing his fangs to show themselves. When the bag was punctured, he sipped slowly. It tasted heavenly, not like Mikey’s lips amount of heavenly, but good enough. After everyone was finished, they fell asleep from fatigue.

Frank draped a few spare cloaks over them while they slept, sending his vampire buddies to guard all the entrances.


	4. The House Of Wolves

The sun finally set over the town, the dark blue of the sky complimented the moon’s soft glow nicely as the light crept through the broken window panes of the factory.

“Alright, let’s go you three..” Frank nudged the sleeping vampires awake with the end of his pocket parasol.

“Evening, everyone.” Mikey said tiredly, putting his glasses back onto his face carefully. 

“Think we’ll make it there before dawn?” Ray asked. He still had very little clue of his capabilities.

“No doubt as long as we keep moving.” Gerard replied, stretching his arms a bit.

“Then we must leave at once... you know what the full moon attracts, prince.” Frank warned, collecting the remaining blood bags.

“The wolves... shit, yeah. Mikes, we gotta go!” Gerard panicked. 

There was a well known pack of werewolves in the city, for centuries they fought the vampires. This particular pack was more bloodthirsty and savage, having a long lasting grudge against vampires.

“Oh no...” Mikey whispered, getting up and helping Ray stand.

“Let’s be off, gentlemen.” Frank said, leading the way out of the building and into a dense forest.

“I can see so much!” Ray exclaimed, liking his new night vision eyes. He could see Mikey giggling beside him, so he held his hand.

The vampires were walking exceptionally fast. It seemed they would reach the large mansion before the moon reached its peak in the sky.

“Do you guys know the tale of the vampire lord?” Frank asked.

“Don’t think so.” Gerard replied.

“Let’s have a little story time.” Ray added.

“Alright well... he was once an angel. Sent to earth to help those in need, blah blah. One day, he gets bitten by a vampire. Vampire only got halfway before being repulsed by the pure angel’s blood, as dark and light cannot mix. The vampire died right there.” Frank took a pause.

“Do continue.” Gerard prompted.

“As I was saying, the pure blood instantly killed the creature of darkness, and the angel had to drink its blood to stay alive. He is a perfect mixture of dark and light, his soul is a constant battle. The locals used their knowledge of witchcraft to keep his soul contained in the mansion.” Frank paused again, seemingly trying to remember something.

“So he can’t leave it? Why?” Ray asked.

“He can like fly around and walk outside in the grass, but he cannot fully leave. If he does, he risks the dark triumphing over light in his soul.” Frank finished his story.

“He can fly?!” Gerard asked a bit too loud.

“Shhhhhhh!” Mikey shushed him, his grip on Ray’s hand getting a bit more firm.

“Yes, he can fly. What? You think angels won’t have wings or some shit?” Frank sounded annoyed, stepping over a thorn bush. 

“We’re close... I recognize the thorn bushes.” Mikey pointed out.

A loud howl echoed from behind the group, causing them to look around. From behind them stood a group of five men, looking to be just in their early thirties. The pale moonlight behind them didn’t get rid of the unease.

“Shadows, this isn’t fucking worth it!” one of them spoke to the leader of the group. Well, they assumed he was the leader since he was in the middle.

“It’s worth a fucking try, Gates.” the leader, apparently called Shadows, snapped back. He immediately looked over to the man to his right and whispered something.

“What did he say, Vengeance?” the fourth man there asked the one who’d gotten the whispered message.

“Just hush for now, Christ. It’ll all fall into place in a minute.” Vengeance told him. 

The one called Christ looked back at the fifth guy, who didn’t want to talk. All five had tattoos, and looked tough. As if from a horror movie, one by one they all shifted into dark black wolves with missing chunks of skin on their faces that caused the bone beneath to show through. 

Ray felt a sharp tug in his hand, as Mikey began to run away from the werewolves and towards the direction of their destination. The think thorn bushes stabbing at their legs certainly didn’t help the running. The wolves could easily run through it with the thick fur, and they did just that.

“It’s just up ahead!” Frank shouted, picking up his pace a bit.

The five wolves were getting closer by the second, all moving in coordinated synchronization. This wasn’t some random chase of a hungry predator, this had been planned. Mikey sped up the pace of his running, the long legs giving him the advantage. He tugged Ray along behind him, leaving Gerard as the furthest behind because he kept checking on the wolves.

A black wrought-iron fence was now in view, only a small clearing between it and the forest. The wolves seemed to get faster and were almost able to nip at their heels. 

“AHHHHHHHH HELP!!” Gerard screamed. The leader of the wolves had managed to get his ankle and was trying to drag the vampire away. Gerard was stronger than he appeared and kicked the beast in the face, making it whimper. 

“Gerard!” Mikey shouted, rushing over to his brother to help. He picked him up and continued running. Ray has never seen such strength from the skinny vampire but adrenaline and a protective instinct bring out the best in people.

The gates in the fence opened with no force applied and Frank ran in first, followed by Ray. Mikey was a bit slower carrying Gerard. Before the gate, one small little missed step screwed it all up and he tripped. Gerard rolled beyond the gate, clutching his ankle.

“Mikey! C’mon, get up!” Ray shouted, running back over to the gate.

Before the wolves could get near him though, a bright light appeared behind the vampires and scared the wolves away.

“What?” Gerard was confused more than anything.

Mikey crawled in past the gates and straight to the arms of his fiancé, the gates closing at will behind them. As if on cue, all vampires turned to face the light and the being it was emitted from. There stood a fair, young looking man with white irises that had a black outline and deep black pupils. He had black, feathered wings that sprouted from his back and an elegant outfit on. The short blond-ish hair was flowing gently in the wind.

“My lord.” Frank bowed.

“Hey there!” Gerard’s ankle was healing slowly but surely.

“Greetings, I’m glad you have arrived. It would be my pleasure to have you at my estate for the time being.” the vampire lord spoke with a slight accent that was between Japanese and Swedish, but clear English nonetheless.

“Nice to meet you, sir, what do we call you?” Ray asked, helping Mikey stand up.

“In heaven, they called me Yohio.” and with that, the wings disappeared from his back. The vampires and half breed walked into the large mansion.


	5. Someone Get Me To A Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler.

“So this is our room...” Mikey muttered to himself, walking into a large room with Ray. 

The room had a white and gold colour scheme with a bonus of red velvet in some areas. It looked like royalty. The bed was huge and had lovely embroidered covers. The closets were full with clothes of every colour, shape, and style. It was a fitting place for an angel to own. 

“So much to pick from pyjamas...” Ray observed, picking out a simple red shirt and pants from the vast closet.

“Go change, I’ll pick out something.” Mikey said, giving Ray a little kiss on his cheek.

When the two were changed, they settled into the soft, warm sheets and attempted to fall asleep. They couldn’t sleep however because of a noise from the room next door. Ray got up to check on the commotion so they could sleep.

Gerard was... exploring his room. Bouncing on the bed with delight and having a full solo fashion show with all the outfits.

“Hey dude, can you be a bit quieter?” Ray asked, sounding quiet in his voice.

“Mmmmm sure. Guess I’ll let you guys sleep.” Gerard responded, wrapping himself into the covers.

Ray returned and crawled back into bed next to Mikey and held him close. It was a way to stop the poor man’s nightmares he constantly got. He seemed to not get them at all when they were together. Feeling the soft brown hair made him smile and he eventually dozed off.  
————————————————  
As the pale moonlight crept through the windows, the mansion was starting to wake up. Frank woke up first, going to check on the others in their rooms. 

“Prince? Are you awake?” Frank asked, knocking on Gerard’s door. 

Gerard peeked our of his door with such extreme bedhead and just gave a goofy smile. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m awake.” Gerard said, waving at Frank.

“I’ll go check on your brother. Can’t be too careful. I trust the vampire lord, but I take my job very seriously.” Frank said, walking to the next door.

“Dude, lighten up a little! You’re being paranoid.” Gerard walked back in his room to actually start getting ready for the night ahead of them.

Frank just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door of the next room. After not receiving an answer for five minutes, Frank decided to wake them up himself. He opened the door and saw Ray and Mikey sleeping peacefully as close to each other as they could. It was adorable. Frank nudged them both.

“Terribly sorry to disturb you two, but I’ve been told that breakfast awaits. Plus, I hear there’s big news to be announced at the table tonight.” Frank have a friendly smile as the two other vampires woke up.

“Thanks, Frank.” Mikey smiled, getting up after kissing Ray’s cheek.

Frank smiled and left the room to get dressed himself in a fancy black velvet cloak.  
————————————————  
The breakfast table was set elegantly and everyone sat around it. With Yohio at the head of the table. He stood up and hit the side of his glass with a spoon to get the attention of the vampires.

“I have but one important announcement. And it is for the two lovebirds here.” the halfbreed smiled.

“What is it?” Mikey asked, sipping the last few drops of blood in his glass.

“The church has been arranged so that you two can get married tomorrow. All the planning has been carefully done by yours truly, and I promise it will be perfect.” Yohio smiled at the two, sitting back down elegantly.

“That’s... that’s perfect!” Ray smiled back. He was waiting for Mikey to also react to the news.

“I’d love that. It sounds like a plan.” Mikey also smiled, leaning up against Ray.

“A toast for the soon to be wed!” Gerard shouted, raising his glass. The rest followed and drank what they had left of blood to start the night.


	6. And You Must Keep Your Soul, Like A Secret In Your Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re getting married.

As a part of tradition, the couple were to be separated the day, or night in this case before the wedding. Gerard was teaching Ray how to ballroom dance, and Frank was out picking flowers with Mikey. 

“You’ve almost got the steps down, it’s getting there.” Gerard told him.

“I’m clumsy... this is tough.” Ray looked nervous, going over a few of the movements.

“I only want the finest dancer for my baby brother.” Gerard smirked.

“I’m trying my best. I want to impress him. He means everything to me.” Ray told Gerard, taking a break momentarily.

“I get that. And I legitimately think you’re perfect for him. If you break his heart, I will not hesitate to stake yours. Am I clear?” Gerard said jokingly, but serious at the same time.

“Clear as clear can be.” Ray replied, going back to dancing.  
————————————————  
“I think it’ll fit perfectly. You’ll look fantastic.” Frank giggled, helping Mikey pick out the finest black roses from the angelic garden.

“You think so? I want to look the best I’ll ever be... it’s what he deserves. I doubt he’ll hate it though...” Mikey smiled, also picking out a few white roses.

“Enjoying the garden, gentlemen?” Yohio strolled into the garden with them.

“It’s beautiful. And I want to thank you again for everything... you’re truly an amazing friend.” Mikey wrapped him into a hug. Frank couldn’t help but smile.

“Anytime, young Way. Your love is as pure as angel’s blood, I can sense it. It’s sweet and heartwarming.” Yohio smiled, sitting on a stone bench among some Manitoba lilies.

Frank gathered up the roses carefully as to not damage a single petal. He handed them to the halfbreed, who simply whispered a small blessing over them. The idea was to make them live forever. He used his teeth to drip some sparkly silver blood into the petals. The petals immediately absorbed the blood and looked ten times more amazing. Not a single blemish in sight.

“I’ve asked the servants to prepare the food tomorrow, so for tonight we hunt.” Yohio told them. 

“I can hunt, sir. He refuses, he’s like the most passive vampire I’ve ever met.” Frank told him.

“Then you and I will hunt, let’s move quickly. The sun will rise soon.” the halfbreed said with a smirk, releasing his black feathered wings.

With everyone busy, the house was abuzz with chatter that night. Frank and Yohio returned with a fresh score of blood to feed everyone their needed amounts. The servants were gossiping and making happy conversation here and there. The next night would surely be perfect.  
————————————————  
Ray awoke in the bed alone that night, feeling a bit panicked when he realized Mikey wasn’t beside him. It only took a moment for him to remember that they had to be separated the night before their wedding, tradition and all. 

“Tonight’s the night!” Ray was suddenly hit with a rush of excitement, going to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, there was a lovely outfit laid out on the bed for him. A black suit with some grey embroidered flowers on the little pocket on the let side of the chest. The rest of the suit was just the lovely black, not a wrinkle or speck of dirt in sight. Ray put on the suit, it fit perfectly.

“Hey man, you ready? We’ve gotta get to the altar before your groom.” Frank giggled, standing in the door frame. The X marks on his eyes had been redone more elegantly and he was wearing a suit.

“Of course! Let’s go then.” Ray told him, giving his hair one final fluff.

“You’re missing the most important part!” Frank chuckled, slipping the most perfect white rose into the small chest pocket on the suit.

The two walked out into the moonlit garden and to the gazebo at the end. Within the gazebo, the altar was set up. There were flowers scattered everywhere and Yohio was practising on his piano next to the gazebo.

“Your groom is nearly here. You should be excited.” Frank said, standing behind him in front of the altar.

The many servants of the mansion gathered into fill the benches that lay in front of the gazebo, as witnesses were necessary. Shortly when the chatter died down, and everyone was in their places, the piano began to play. Everyone stood up and turned to the aisle.

Gerard has combed his jet black hair and wore a suit with a red tie, holding his brother’s arm to walk him down the aisle. Ray’s jaw nearly fell to the ground when he saw Mikey. Mikey was wearing a white tailcoat with silver embroidering of flowers, symbols, and swirls. Tucked into a pocket was a perfect black rose to contrast the white. He had a flower crown of black roses sat upon his combed hair. His glasses looked brand new. He wore a pair of black knee high boots. The waistcoat underneath the tailcoat matched perfectly with more embroidering. 

Mikey also had a black ribbon tied around his collar, and the tail of the coat was long enough to be flowing in the wind. In his beautiful hands he held a bouquet of black flowers ranging from tulips to roses to lilies.

Gerard walked his brother up to the altar, the two of them smiling all the way. Yohio stood and walked to the altar, opening a book to officiate the marriage.

“You look... stunning!” Ray exclaimed, taking Mikey’s hands in his own.

“You look handsome in that outfit. I love it.” Mikey smiled at him, blushing a shade of pink.

“Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mikey Way and Ray Toro. Would the best man have any words to say?” Yohio asked, looking over at Frank.

“Uhh yeah actually. A little while back, during a patrol along the perimeter of our territory, I witnessed the two kissing in a local restaurant. Immediately I knew it was going to be something so much more, and I stood behind it one million percent. The night they decided to run away, I took no part in hurting them. I could only watch as my friends pushed Mikey into the sunlight.” Frank paused, looking over to Mikey before continuing.

“When my friends saw Ray give up his humanity for the one he loves, they were behind me. We broke away from who we served and I’ve sworn myself to accompany them on their journey. I hope they live a long, happy life together.” Frank finished with a smile, stepping back.

“That was beautiful, Frank. Gerard, would you like to speak?” Yohio asked. Gerard stepped forward.

“I’ve been my brother’s protector for hundreds upon hundreds of years. Needless to say, I love him to death. The day he walked up to me and told me that he was in love with my best human friend, I was a momentarily shocked to say the least. But then I realized that they were perfect for each other. I know my baby brother is in good hands with you, Ray. So I fully support this.” Gerard took a pause to hug his brother without making him let go of Ray’s hands.

“Ray, I trust you with my baby brother. If you break his heart or ever not protect him, I’m going to kill you in the most painful way imaginable. Love ya, dude.” Gerard smiled at the two.

“And now the vows, Mikey, would you like to go first?” Yohio asked the two, smiling.

“Mhm. Ray, since the night I met you, I’ve been yours. The night we confessed, I felt so happy. You don’t even get how happy I was. And the night you proposed, I accepted without a second thought. You’re the only one for me. I vow to love you for eternity, to protect you with my life, and never leave your side. In living and dying, health and illness. I am yours.” Mikey finished, his blush deepened and his smile was brighter than ever.

“And you?” Yohio turned to Ray.

“Mikey, of course I understand how happy you were. I was just as happy when you returned the feelings, trust me. The night I proposed to you, I was certain you’d say no. But you said yes and it made me the happier man on earth. I vow to always be with you, in life or death. I will love you for ever, and if the need arises, I will gladly give my life for yours. You’re my everything, and I am yours as well.” Ray finished, starting to blush.

“If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace!” Yohio called to the crowd. None spoke up.

“Then bring forth the rings, I pronounce you married. Congratulations! You may now kiss your husband!” Yohio cheered. A servant brought the rings and The newlyweds put them on each other’s fingers.

Ray and Mikey leaned their faces closer to each other and in a split second, Mikey closed the distance and pressed their lips together. The smaller vampire wrapped his skinny arms around Ray’s neck and clung to him, still kissing passionately with the cheers of the crowd in the background. Ray put his arms around Mikey’s waist and held him closer. It was the happiest moment of their lives.


	8. Final Chapter

As a part of tradition, the couple were to be separated the day, or night in this case before the wedding. Gerard was teaching Ray how to ballroom dance, and Frank was out picking flowers with Mikey. 

“You’ve almost got the steps down, it’s getting there.” Gerard told him.

“I’m clumsy... this is tough.” Ray looked nervous, going over a few of the movements.

“I only want the finest dancer for my baby brother.” Gerard smirked.

“I’m trying my best. I want to impress him. He means everything to me.” Ray told Gerard, taking a break momentarily.

“I get that. And I legitimately think you’re perfect for him. If you break his heart, I will not hesitate to stake yours. Am I clear?” Gerard said jokingly, but serious at the same time.

“Clear as clear can be.” Ray replied, going back to dancing.  
————————————————  
“I think it’ll fit perfectly. You’ll look fantastic.” Frank giggled, helping Mikey pick out the finest black roses from the angelic garden.

“You think so? I want to look the best I’ll ever be... it’s what he deserves. I doubt he’ll hate it though...” Mikey smiled, also picking out a few white roses.

“Enjoying the garden, gentlemen?” Yohio strolled into the garden with them.

“It’s beautiful. And I want to thank you again for everything... you’re truly an amazing friend.” Mikey wrapped him into a hug. Frank couldn’t help but smile.

“Anytime, young Way. Your love is as pure as angel’s blood, I can sense it. It’s sweet and heartwarming.” Yohio smiled, sitting on a stone bench among some Manitoba lilies.

Frank gathered up the roses carefully as to not damage a single petal. He handed them to the halfbreed, who simply whispered a small blessing over them. The idea was to make them live forever. He used his teeth to drip some sparkly silver blood into the petals. The petals immediately absorbed the blood and looked ten times more amazing. Not a single blemish in sight.

“I’ve asked the servants to prepare the food tomorrow, so for tonight we hunt.” Yohio told them. 

“I can hunt, sir. He refuses, he’s like the most passive vampire I’ve ever met.” Frank told him.

“Then you and I will hunt, let’s move quickly. The sun will rise soon.” the halfbreed said with a smirk, releasing his black feathered wings.

With everyone busy, the house was abuzz with chatter that night. Frank and Yohio returned with a fresh score of blood to feed everyone their needed amounts. The servants were gossiping and making happy conversation here and there. The next night would surely be perfect.  
————————————————  
Ray awoke in the bed alone that night, feeling a bit panicked when he realized Mikey wasn’t beside him. It only took a moment for him to remember that they had to be separated the night before their wedding, tradition and all. 

“Tonight’s the night!” Ray was suddenly hit with a rush of excitement, going to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, there was a lovely outfit laid out on the bed for him. A black suit with some grey embroidered flowers on the little pocket on the let side of the chest. The rest of the suit was just the lovely black, not a wrinkle or speck of dirt in sight. Ray put on the suit, it fit perfectly.

“Hey man, you ready? We’ve gotta get to the altar before your groom.” Frank giggled, standing in the door frame. The X marks on his eyes had been redone more elegantly and he was wearing a suit.

“Of course! Let’s go then.” Ray told him, giving his hair one final fluff.

“You’re missing the most important part!” Frank chuckled, slipping the most perfect white rose into the small chest pocket on the suit.

The two walked out into the moonlit garden and to the gazebo at the end. Within the gazebo, the altar was set up. There were flowers scattered everywhere and Yohio was practising on his piano next to the gazebo.

“Your groom is nearly here. You should be excited.” Frank said, standing behind him in front of the altar.

The many servants of the mansion gathered into fill the benches that lay in front of the gazebo, as witnesses were necessary. Shortly when the chatter died down, and everyone was in their places, the piano began to play. Everyone stood up and turned to the aisle.

Gerard has combed his jet black hair and wore a suit with a red tie, holding his brother’s arm to walk him down the aisle. Ray’s jaw nearly fell to the ground when he saw Mikey. Mikey was wearing a white tailcoat with silver embroidering of flowers, symbols, and swirls. Tucked into a pocket was a perfect black rose to contrast the white. He had a flower crown of black roses sat upon his combed hair. His glasses looked brand new. He wore a pair of black knee high boots. The waistcoat underneath the tailcoat matched perfectly with more embroidering. 

Mikey also had a black ribbon tied around his collar, and the tail of the coat was long enough to be flowing in the wind. In his beautiful hands he held a bouquet of black flowers ranging from tulips to roses to lilies.

Gerard walked his brother up to the altar, the two of them smiling all the way. Yohio stood and walked to the altar, opening a book to officiate the marriage.

“You look... stunning!” Ray exclaimed, taking Mikey’s hands in his own.

“You look handsome in that outfit. I love it.” Mikey smiled at him, blushing a shade of pink.

“Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mikey Way and Ray Toro. Would the best man have any words to say?” Yohio asked, looking over at Frank.

“Uhh yeah actually. A little while back, during a patrol along the perimeter of our territory, I witnessed the two kissing in a local restaurant. Immediately I knew it was going to be something so much more, and I stood behind it one million percent. The night they decided to run away, I took no part in hurting them. I could only watch as my friends pushed Mikey into the sunlight.” Frank paused, looking over to Mikey before continuing.

“When my friends saw Ray give up his humanity for the one he loves, they were behind me. We broke away from who we served and I’ve sworn myself to accompany them on their journey. I hope they live a long, happy life together.” Frank finished with a smile, stepping back.

“That was beautiful, Frank. Gerard, would you like to speak?” Yohio asked. Gerard stepped forward.

“I’ve been my brother’s protector for hundreds upon hundreds of years. Needless to say, I love him to death. The day he walked up to me and told me that he was in love with my best human friend, I was a momentarily shocked to say the least. But then I realized that they were perfect for each other. I know my baby brother is in good hands with you, Ray. So I fully support this.” Gerard took a pause to hug his brother without making him let go of Ray’s hands.

“Ray, I trust you with my baby brother. If you break his heart or ever not protect him, I’m going to kill you in the most painful way imaginable. Love ya, dude.” Gerard smiled at the two.

“And now the vows, Mikey, would you like to go first?” Yohio asked the two, smiling.

“Mhm. Ray, since the night I met you, I’ve been yours. The night we confessed, I felt so happy. You don’t even get how happy I was. And the night you proposed, I accepted without a second thought. You’re the only one for me. I vow to love you for eternity, to protect you with my life, and never leave your side. In living and dying, health and illness. I am yours.” Mikey finished, his blush deepened and his smile was brighter than ever.

“And you?” Yohio turned to Ray.

“Mikey, of course I understand how happy you were. I was just as happy when you returned the feelings, trust me. The night I proposed to you, I was certain you’d say no. But you said yes and it made me the happier man on earth. I vow to always be with you, in life or death. I will love you for ever, and if the need arises, I will gladly give my life for yours. You’re my everything, and I am yours as well.” Ray finished, starting to blush.

“If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace!” Yohio called to the crowd. None spoke up.

“Then bring forth the rings, I pronounce you married. Congratulations! You may now kiss your husband!” Yohio cheered. A servant brought the rings and The newlyweds put them on each other’s fingers.

Ray and Mikey leaned their faces closer to each other and in a split second, Mikey closed the distance and pressed their lips together. The smaller vampire wrapped his skinny arms around Ray’s neck and clung to him, still kissing passionately with the cheers of the crowd in the background. Ray put his arms around Mikey’s waist and held him closer. It was the happiest moment of their lives.  
————————————————  
“I wish you both the best of luck on your travels.” Yohio said, embracing the group in a hug.

“We’ll come visit. I promise.” Gerard said.

And with that, the group of four set out once more to locate a house to stay in. They were supposed to find a house and meet up with a vampire named Spencer, who would prep the house for them. 

The ground was a bit muddy from a day of rainfall, but it wasn’t that bad. The werewolves did not return, perhaps out of fear. Ray and Mikey just held each other’s hands in the glow of the night sky. Their matching wedding rings shining with the light of the stars above.

“How far is this place?” Frank grumbled impatiently. He crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

“Not too far. We’re almost there.” Ray told him. They hadn’t even been walking that long so who knew why Frank was complaining?

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a rather elegant looking house. The outside was painted black and red, and it sat upon a hilltop. A wrought iron fence surrounded the base of the hill, with a gate that led to a cobblestone pathway.

“Cliché. But I like it.” Mikey said, leading the way for the rest to follow.

There was a vampire sitting on the front porch, with short brown hair and a laid back appearance.

“You must be Spencer, correct?” Frank asked, holding out a hand for a handshake.

“Of course I am, who else would I be?” Spencer shook everyone’s hand and led them inside the house.

“Plenty of horror movies.” Gerard observed.

“Oh yeah, figured you’d want some. There’s plenty of movies and games of all kinds. Let’s go look at the rooms, shall we?” Spencer took them up the stairs.

There were about six rooms and a couple bathrooms that were built as an add on to some of the rooms. There was one bedroom with a slightly larger bed than the rest. The walls matched the rest of the rooms with dark wood. There were shelves for books, plenty of furniture, and a closet fully stocked. Ray and Mikey both noticed that their wedding outfits were among the clothing in there, kept in brand new condition.

“And that’s your room, I figured you’d sleep in the same bed since you’re married and all.” Spencer said.

“I love it!” Mikey said, sitting on the bed. He patted the area beside him and Ray joined.

Gerard and Frank went back to touring the house with Spencer, leaving the newlyweds alone in their room.

“You’ve made me the happiest being in the universe, you know that?” Ray took Mikey’s hand and rubbed little circles on the back.

“But you’re not, because that would be me.” Mikey giggled.

“Marrying you was the greatest decision of my life. I want to live with you for eternity. I want to love you forever.” Ray hugged him tightly.

“And we will. I’ll protect you from any harm, and so will Frank and Gee. I will never leave you.” And with that, Mikey leaned in and locked the two in a passionate kiss.

“Forgot to close the door, lovebirds!” Gerard shouted from the open door.

“Oh hush, Gee!” Mikey smirked and chased his brother away, closing the door on the way back.

“Now where were we?” Ray asked, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Where we belong.” Mikey whispered, kissing him again. Not a quick peck on the lips, but a slow and heartwarming one.

Those vampires are still there, as they said they would be. For eternity, they linger. Two madly in love, and two best friends. They do indeed protect one another, as they care too much to lose any of them.

The vampire/angel halfbreed has kept his promise, and visits them often. It’s always a pleasant surprise. Spencer often visits too, usually to watch a horror movie or two.

As for our resident werewolf pack, they formally apologized to the vampires and are now well acquainted. They often share the spoils from hunts and visit for movies, games, and dinners. The werewolves were very thankful for the forgiveness.

The gang of vampires known as the Ways quickly disbanded after losing their next leaders. They terrorize the innocent no more, and have resorted to using donors like our lovely little vampire family. The eight vampires that Frank was working with have started families of their own and will often stop by.

And now that everyone has a happy ending, it’s fair to say they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who actually read this to the end, I had a lot of fun writing it. :)
> 
> -Fateful


End file.
